


Protection

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: When Alex takes a bullet for Kara, Kara has to overcome her guilt to help her family and bring those responsible to justice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.
> 
> A/N: This is based on a prompt from danverssisters on fanfiction.net where Alex takes a bullet for Kara. This is set in Season 4 after the memory wipe. It will only be short and will be angsty (although perhaps not as angsty as some of my recent stories).

As Alex sat in her apartment watching the video clips she went from confusion to clarity to confusion. Shutting her laptop lid she sat staring at the wall trying to think about what she had seen and what it meant and how it could have happened.

Realising she couldn't figure out everything by herself she picked up her phone before pausing. As much as she knew she needed help she wasn't sure where to go. Putting her phone down again she opened her laptop and replayed some of the videos as her mind continued to piece together an explanation of sorts. As she did so she knew there were only two people she could trust and once again picked her phone up before writing a text to both J'onn and Kara asking them to meet her. However, before she sent it she tried to figure out where best to meet. Suddenly feeling paranoid she decided maybe her apartment wasn't the best place and instead suggested the park. Just as she was about to hit send she paused and questioned if she really wanted to bring J'onn and Kara into this. But she knew they had to know so hit the button.

As she waited for them to reply she returned her focus to her laptop once more and rewatched some of the videos she had found, shaking her head as she did so. Before the first video ended her phone buzzed and she saw Kara had replied saying she was in her way.

Smiling at her sister's dependency she shut her laptop lid once more before she grabbed her jacket and left her apartment.

-00-

"Alex asked you to come here too?" Kara guessed when she saw J'onn in the park.

"She did." J'onn agreed.

"Did she say why?" Kara asked.

"No. I'm guessing she didn't give you an explanation either?" J'onn replied.

"No, just a text asking to meet. I hope she is okay." Kara said frowning slightly.

"You have reason to think she's not?"

"She's been a bit distant over the last few days." Kara explained.

"Working with Haley and the President can't be easy." J'onn pointed out.

"I know. But I can still worry about her."

"How are you holding up?" J'onn asked.

"Me? I'm fine."

"You sure?" J'onn asked. "You've been throwing yourself into your work recently. And I mean both jobs."

"Well I want to stop the hate. Supergirl isn't strong enough to do that so I need to use my work at CatCo as much as possible." Seeing J'onn frown she added. "It's not like I am doing either job alone."

"I know, just don't push yourself too hard." J'onn warned.

"Something tells me you need that lecture more than I do." Kara said earning a small smile from J'onn. "I take it you are still being haunted by Manchester?"

"That's a good a way as any to put it." J'onn said.

"We will stop him and if we can bring him back from the darkness we'll do that too." Kara assured him.

"I just hope we do that before he makes me lose myself in my own darkness." He said sounding like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You are not getting lost. We'll be there to make sure you don't." Kara promised him.

-00-

As Alex walked across the park she got an uneasy feeling and started to look at her surroundings in more detail. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary she picked up her pace but kept looking round. When she saw J'onn and Kara waiting at the meeting point in deep conversation she found herself starting to relax only for a glint to catch her eye.

Turning her head towards where she thought the glint had come from she saw nothing so continued to walk towards her sister and mentor. But when she was a few steps away there was another glint. This time she turned towards it fast enough to see a sniper sitting in window of an overlooking building. Extrapolating their target to be Kara she acted without thinking. Sprinting the last few steps she jumped between Kara and the sniper.

As she leapt in front of her sister a bullet ripped through her sending her backwards into Kara who was oblivious to the danger.

Feeling Alex collide with her before falling to the ground Kara immediately bent down panicking.

"Alex? What's wrong?" She asked before she saw the blood pooling on her sister's body.

"Alex!" Kara cried as she placed her hands on the would trying to stop the blood.

"Down." Alex gasped. "Aft...you." She added before passing out.

"I've got her." J'onn said moving in front of Alex. "I'll take her to the hospital." Seeing Kara hesitate he added. "You can't. There are too many people here."

"Look after her." She said backing away as he lifted Alex into his arms.

"I will." He nodded before taking off.

As he flew off with Alex Kara looked at her bloodstained hands and recalled events as a crowd of people gathered round. As she did so a sickening feeling hit as she realised that once again she had failed Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eliza, I'm so sorry." Kara said, her eyes red from crying, as Eliza and J'onn hurried into the waiting area.

"What happened is not your fault." Eliza said as she moved to hug her. But when she saw the blood stained clothes she stopped and asked. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Of course not." Kara said before looking down and seeing the blood. "It's not mine. I'm sorry I should have changed."

"Kara, it's okay." Eliza said trying to sound strong before hugging her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's my fault." Kara sobbed. "I should have stopped it."

"Kara, we were both there. Neither of us knew what was happening." J'onn reminded her looking as guilty as she did.

"Where is she?" Eliza asked.

"She's in surgery, they said it could be hours." Kara said. Sensing Kara was hiding something Eliza asked.

"What it is?" When Kara just shook her head she pressed. "Kara sweetie, what is it?"

"I used my superhearing to listen to the doctors. It's not going well." Kara cried.

"Alex is strong and she is a fighter." Eliza reminded Kara.

-00-

As J'onn, Eliza and Kara sat silently in the waiting room, Kara squeezing her foster mother's hand the door opened and Lena briskly walked in.

"Kara." Lena she called gently, causing Kara to look up at her friend. At seeing Kara's blood stained clothes she asked, concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara said, not releasing her hold on Eliza's hand. But she did follow Lena's gaze to her bloodied clothes and said. "It's Alex's."

"How is she?" Lena asked.

"Still in surgery." Kara said.

"Is there anything I can do? Can I get you anything? Maybe some clean clothes?" Lena offered, already hating the feeling of helplessness that she was feeling. Before Kara could answer though the door opened again and a familiar figure walked in.

"Maggie?" Eliza asked confused.

"Eliza, Kara." Maggie greeted, nodding at J'onn and Lena but not addressing them directly. She then approached Eliza and Kara and explained. "I've been assigned Alex's case."

"Aren't there rules against that based on your relationship with her?" Lena asked.

"Well the department is stretched and the PC believes this might be our way to stopping the Children of Liberty and that's kind of my bag."

"What does this have to do with stopping the Children of Liberty?" Kara asked.

"The shooter fled in a hurry and left his mask." Maggie said. "While the law may be grey on what counts as a crime when an alien is involved, it is pretty clear cut when it comes to attempted murder of a human." Maggie said. "Especially when they are a Federal Agent. But before we get there I need to take statements." Maggie went on. "Are you okay if we start with you?" She asked Kara.

"I'll get you if the doctors come out." Eliza said sensing Kara's reluctance.

"We won't leave the building, there a small room just down the corridor where we can talk." Maggie added. "I promise you it won't take long."

Nodding Kara stood and followed Maggie out of the waiting room.

-00-

As the two entered the small room Kara said. "It's all my fault."

"How's that?" Maggie asked watching Kara carefully.

"I am bullet proof and yet I failed to stop the bullet. Alex never should have got hurt." Kara said.

"Can you take me through what happened?" Maggie asked knowing Kara's guilt would only get worse.

"Alex asked to meet J'onn and me in the park."

"Did she say why?"

"No. She'd been a bit distracted but work has been hard especially with Colonel Haley."

"Who is?" Maggie asked.

"Alex's oversight, assigned by the President." Kara explained.

"Okay." Maggie said not really following. "So you and J'onn went to the park?"

"We arrived first and we were talking and then I heard a crack just as Alex kinda fell into me and then hit the ground."

"The crack being the gun shot?" Maggie guessed.

"I guess so."

"Did you see the shooter?"

"No. The second I saw Alex all I could do was concentrate on her. Why would anyone do it?" Kara asked. When Maggie hesitated Kara asked. "What is it? What do you know?"

"The CCTV makes it look like you were the target." Maggie stated.

"Me?"

"It looks like Alex saw something, a glint maybe, and she jumped in front of you taking the bullet."

"This is all my fault." Kara said turning white.

"We don't know that." Maggie said, wondering if Kara may have a lead, although she did point out. "For all we know it was random."

"It doesn't matter. Alex jumped in front of the bullet because of me. Because she doesn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex doesn't know about me any more." Kara said.

"What does that mean?" Maggie questioned.

"She had her mind wiped." Kara said. Seeing Maggie's eyebrows shoot up she explained. "It was her idea to ensure she didn't reveal my identity to the Truth Seeker."

"Truth Seeker?" Maggie asked lost.

"Haley bought it in to figure out who I was. So Alex had J'onn wipe her memory of me being an alien. But now she has no idea I'm Supergirl. If she did she wouldn't have jumped in front of that bullet."

"Yes she would." Maggie said. "Alex loves you and she'll always protect you. The second she saw the sniper she was always going to get between you and the bullet. Even if she had known you were Supergirl as she wouldn't have risked it being a Kryptonite bullet." She let her words settle before saying. "That being said it was a normal lead bullet which makes it makes it look like Kara Danvers was the target, not Supergirl." Maggie said. "And seeing you have been leading a crusade against Lockwood and the Children of Liberty, who we are sure were involved, I need to know if you have you received any hate mail recently?"

"All the time." Kara said. "The Children of Liberty don't like my articles against Ben Lockwood."

"Do you have the letters?"

"They're all at CatCo and the emails." Kara said. "I should have taken them seriously. If I had Alex wouldn't have got caught up in this."

"We both know Alex has a knack for finding trouble." Maggie reminded her. "But I'll need those emails and letters."

"Nia or Brainy can give them to you."

"And they are?" Maggie asked.

"Friends. J'onn can explain. Can I go back to Eliza?"

"Sure." Maggie agreed.

-00-

When Maggie and Kara re-entered the waiting area the room was fuller. This time J'onn sat next to Eliza, his arm wrapped round her, as a woman Maggie didn't recognise glared at him. On the other row Lena sat silently with a man and a woman Maggie also didn't recognise, but guessed were Nia and Brainy.

"You ready for me?" J'onn asked.

"Yes." Maggie agreed.

"Why exactly are you interviewing witnesses in a federal investigation?" The woman who was glaring at J'onn asked Maggie.

"And you are?" Maggie asked.

"Colonel Lauren Haley."

"Well, Colonel Haley, right now it is an NCPD investigation." Maggie said. "If you have an issue with it, take it up with the PC. In the mean time I have a job to do." She then looked at J'onn and asked. "Ready?"

"Of course." He said following her out.

Moments later Haley's phone buzzed. Having read the message she approached Eliza and Kara and said.

"I have to go. But if you need anything please call me." With that she handed her card to Eliza and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Danvers." A doctor called as he entered the waiting area, what felt hours later.

"Yes." Eliza said jumping up with Kara.

"Are you family?" He asked.

"I'm her mother." Eliza confirmed.

"Your daughter was shot. The bullet penetrated her upper left chest. We managed to remove it, but she lost a lot of blood which put her body under a tremendous strain. We have stabilised her, but her condition is still critical." He explained as Kara clung to Eliza.

"Can we see her?" Eliza asked.

"No more than two of you." He said. "But I should warn you it may be a while before she wakes up." He paused and then said. "The nurse will be through in a moment to take you through."

"Thank you." Eliza said resting her head on Kara's as relief set in.

-00-

As Eliza and Kara entered Alex's room both came to an abrupt stop at seeing the normally strong Alex lying unmoving and frail on a bed with various tubes coming out of her.

"She'll be okay." Eliza said squeezing Kara's hand before directing her to chair.

"I shouldn't be here." Kara said trying to back away from Eliza.

"Of course you should." Eliza asked.

"No, you don't understand." Kara said. "It's my fault. It was meant for me. I was the target."

"Kara you don't know that." Eliza said.

"Yes I do. Maggie said it was clear from the CCTV. It was meant for me. But Alex jumped in front of it. She shouldn't have. I should have told her, then she wouldn't have done it." She said as she paced the room. "And the only reason she doesn't know the truth is because of me."

"The mind wipe was Alex's idea." Eliza reminded her. "And Alex would have done what she did for anyone."

"But she didn't need to for me." Kara said. "Why does she always have to lose because of me?"

"Kara, Alex is the most stubborn person on this planet. She will do what she wants, how she wants, and all we can do is help her and support her. What happened was not your fault and I know Alex won't blame you. But she will need you so you need to lock your guilt away and be strong for her." She said hugging her foster daughter.

-00-

"There is some good news." Brainy said glancing at the TV screen at CatCo where there was a report of Supergirl saving a family.

"What?" Nia asked.

"Kara is staying at Alex's bedside and everyone knows that."

"How is that good?" Nia asked.

"J'onn is out there pretending to be Supergirl. So the idea that Kara could be Supergirl seems ridiculous."

"Well, I guess that is good news." Nia agreed as Maggie walked in.

"Any luck with those emails?"

"Extracting emails from a sever is a simple task. Luck does not come into it." Brainy said.

"Why do I think I am really going to miss Winn?" Maggie asked herself before looking at Brainy and saying. "So you have them?"

"Of course." He said handing her a thumb drive.

"Thank you." Maggie said.

"Detective Sawyer, Colonel Haley has also requested these emails and letters. Would you like me to delay handing them over?" Brainy asked.

"Should I?" Maggie asked. "I mean have you found something in them that could jeopardise Kara or reveal her identity?"

"No."

"Then hand them over, it is probably best not to upset Haley." Maggie answered before Nia asked.

"Is something wrong? You're kind of frowning."

"How did the shooter know Kara was going to the park?" Maggie asked. "I mean it was Alex's idea to meet in the park, so how did the shooter know?"

"Phone hack or he was following her." Brainy said. "I will return to the DEO and determine which one."

"If you find something out don't tell Haley." Maggie said.

"It may be hard to stop her finding out, she has an unusual ability of finding out what is happening."

"Aren't you meant to be tenth level intellect or something?" Maggie asked.

"Twelfth." He said sounding mildly offended.

"Well then you should have no problem keeping it from her. Call when you find something. Oh and Brainy, don't tell Kara either."

-00-

As Kara sat at Alex's bedside being consumed by guilt she saw her sister's eyes twitch.

"Alex?" She called sitting forward and squeezing her hand as Eliza jumped up.

"Yeah I did. Co..uld have been..Kryptonite." Alex said before drifting back to sleep leaving Kara and Eliza completely perplexed.

"Does she know?" Kara asked, her tone optimistic.

"She's full of drugs. She probably doesn't know what she is saying." Eliza warned.

-00-

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Eliza asked when Alex opened her eyes a few hours later.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Alex asked despite a dry mouth.

"Here." Eliza said placing an ice chip in her daughter's mouth. As Alex sucked on it Eliza asked. "Where else would I be?"

"Midvale?"

"You were shot Alex." Eliza reminded her.

"Shot?" Alex asked confused, her mind foggy. But as she recalled events she looked round before asking.

"Is Kara okay?" Alex asked realising Kara wasn't around.

"Apart from a huge guilt complex, yes. She'll be back in a moment."

"She shouldn't be alone. They were after her." Alex said agitated.

"She's not alone." Eliza promised her as the door opened.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed before rushing to the bedside.

"Hey." Alex smiled struggling to keep her eyes open. "Kara, listen. Not safe for you. They want you." She said before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kara shifted in the chair, her neck and shoulders uncomfortable she glanced over at Alex and saw her eyes were open.

"Alex?" She asked leaning forward.

"You should go get some real sleep." Alex said.

"I'm fine. Can I get you anything?" Kara asked.

"Water?" Alex asked, her voice hoarse.

"Here." Kara said helping Alex sip the liquid. When Alex signalled she had had enough Kara put the cup down and said.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Alex asked.

"You nearly died. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't." Alex said. "My room I'm not so sure about though." She said looking at all the balloons and soft toys.

"Not me. That was Brainy. He's been watching movies again." Kara explained.

"Got to start giving him more work." Alex said shifting in her bed and wincing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just moved to much." Alex said. "Really, I'm okay." She added squeezing Kara's hand as the door opened.

"Maggie?" Alex asked confused when her ex walked in.

"I'm guessing Kara and your mom didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Alex asked.

"I'm heading the investigation."

"No, they failed to mention that." Alex said looking at Kara who just shrugged and said.

"You've kind of been unconscious."

"Are you feeling up to answering some questions?" Maggie asked.

"Sure." Alex said.

"Can you give us a moment?" Maggie asked Kara. In response Kara looked at Alex who nodded.

"I'll just be outside." Kara said to Alex before kissing her head and leaving.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked Alex.

"Like crap."

"Well that's what happens when you jump in front of a bullet." Maggie pointed out.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I went to the park to meet Kara and J'onn." Alex started.

"Why the park? Was that your idea or Kara's or J'onn's?"

"Mine. I wanted a change of scenery." Alex half lied. "So I sent a text and when Kara agreed I left my apartment."

"And J'onn?"

"He responded when I was riding over."

"Did they arrive first?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. They were both there talking." Alex recalled.

"Can you take me through what happened?" Maggie questioned.

"I felt something was wrong." Alex said.

"What?"

"I don't know. It was just a feeling. But maybe I was being paranoid."

"Or not." Maggie said looking at Alex's arm, which was in a sling.

"I shook the feeling off but then I saw a glint, then another. After the second one I saw the sniper rifle in the window and I realised Kara was the target and jumped in front of her. Then pain, then nothing."

"Did you see anything?"

"Like the shooter? No." Alex said. "I'm not a useful witness."

"Well, the perp left plenty of evidence." Maggie said.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Like, I'm not telling you." Maggie smiled. "Any idea on who might be behind it?"

"Like I said Kara was the target." Alex said. "She has been targeting Lockwood recently." She added looking at Maggie searching for an indication she believed he was involved.

"Okay then." Maggie said standing. "Can I get you anything?"

"A bottle of whiskey?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Good to see somethings never change." Maggie replied.

"So that's a no?" Alex asked.

"That's a no." Maggie confirmed. "Get some rest."

As she stepped outside she saw Kara leaning against a wall, her eyes shut.

"You were eavesdropping?" Maggie asked.

"No. But I wanted to talk to you." Kara said standing straight.

"Sure. About what?"

"They're after me right?" Kara asked.

"We don't know for sure, but probably." Maggie confirmed.

"So use me."

"Use you?" Maggie asked.

"As bait."

"Are you trying to cause Alex and Eliza more stress?" Maggie asked.

"Alex doesn't need to know, neither does Eliza. As you said they are going after Kara Danvers. So it's not like I can get hurt."

"This isn't a good idea." Maggie argued.

"It could be our best way of stopping them." Kara countered.

"I'll think about it." Maggie said as Eliza rounded the corner carrying to cups of coffee.

"Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"It's fine. I just had to interview Alex. But I'm all done so I'll leave you in peace." She smiled, but just as she was about to walk away she turned to Kara and said. "Right now the world needs calm so don't do anything rash." With that she left.

"What was that about?" Eliza asked her concern growing.

"I asked to help in the investigation." Kara said. "Maggie didn't think it was a good idea."

"Neither do I." Eliza said. "Right now Alex needs rest, you know she won't do that if she thinks you are in trouble."

"I'm not going to do anything." Kara protested as she re-entered her sister's room where Alex had already fallen back to sleep.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked when she saw Alex had woken again.

"Okay. Where's Kara?"

"Gone to get coffee. She'll be back in a minute." Eliza explained. "How are you really feeling?"

"Bored." Alex said deflecting.

"Well get used to it, you're not going anywhere. Right now you need to rest."

"You look like you need sleep too." Alex pointed out. "You don't have to stay here. I promise I'm not going anywhere." She added.

"Neither am I." Eliza said squeezing her hand. "I was so worried Alex."

"I'm okay." Alex said.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Eliza continued, her voice cracking.

"Mom, I'm okay." Alex repeated, trying not to move and reveal how much pain she was in.

"You are not as good at lying as you think." Eliza pointed out as the door opened.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Kara asked as she carried the coffee cups into the room.

"I was just trying to persuade mom to go get some sleep." Alex said.

"That's a good idea." Kara said looking at Eliza. "I'll stay with Alex."

"You need rest too." Eliza said.

"You go first." Kara argued. "I've just had a lot of coffee so I wouldn't sleep anyway."

"I'll be okay." Alex said squeezing her mother's hand again.

"Okay." Eliza agreed. "I'll be back soon." She added as Kara took out her phone and sent a message. When her phone beeped she added. "J'onn will be here in a few minutes to pick you up."


	5. Chapter 5

"Director Danvers." Haley said quietly as she entered the room.

"Colonel." Alex replied equally quietly glancing over at Kara who sat uncomfortably on the chair, sleeping.

"I won't stay long." Haley said keeping her voice low so not to wake Kara. "I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Ignoring the pain and bullet hole I'm fine." Alex said dryly.

"We will get who is responsible." Haley stated.

"I thought NCPD was leading the investigation?" Alex asked.

"They are leading an investigation. We are doing our own." She said. "Which is why I would like to speak to your sister when she is awake."

"Kara? Why?" Alex asked glancing back at Kara who remained asleep.

"She appears to have been the target."

"But she didn't see anything." Alex reminded her.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to talk to your sister?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"She feels guilty about what happened. I don't want anything to happen to make her feel worse."

"You are very protective of her." Haley stated.

"Well she's my little sister." Alex reminded her.

"I'll agree to a compromise. Assuming NCPD continue to be cooperative with us, any questions we have for your sister will go to you and you can ask your sister, however, you believe is best."

"Thank you." Alex said as a news story broke on the TV screen showing Supergirl saving several aliens from a Children of Liberty attack.

"Tell me Agent Danvers, do you think we can rely on her not making the problem worse?" Haley asked nodding at the screen.

"She's shown restraint so far." Alex said, once again starting to struggle to fatigue. "But since the President severed formal ties it's not like we can ask."

"But your sister could. She's used Supergirl as a source in her articles before hasn't she?"

"Um yeah." Alex agreed, finding it harder to concentrate.

"Perhaps you could get her to open a back channel?" Haley suggested.

"I'll ask." Alex said.

"Thank you. Well I'll let you get some rest." Haley said, not sure Alex would be awake for much longer, before leaving.

"Still can't figure her out." Alex said to herself as she shut her eyes.

"Doesn't give me the warm fuzzy feeling." Kara said opening her eyes.

"You were awake?" Alex asked forcing her eyes open.

"For some of it. When it sounded like she was about to cart me off I thought it was best to stay asleep."

"She's not going to take you anywhere. I'd never let that happen." Alex said yawning. "But I'm not sure it's a good idea to use you as a back channel to Supergirl."

"Alex, can I ask you something?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Alex said although her eyes were shut.

"When you first-" Kara started before realising Alex had already fallen to sleep.

-00-

"Can I come in?" Lena asked from the door.

"Sure." Kara said sitting up in her chair.

"Where's Eliza?"

"With J'onn at Alex's place getting some sleep."

"Something that you look like you need too." Lena said.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Lena argued.

"No. I'm not." Kara agreed. "I'm angry. This is all my fault and I don't know how to fix it."

"It?" Lena asked. "If you want my opinion you need to figure out what it is you actually want to fix and focus on that. You can't fix everything, but you may be able to fix something."

"You're right." Kara said sitting up straighter. "Are you doing anything right now?"

"No." Lena said confused.

"Can you stay with Alex? I don't want her to be alone."

"Of course. But where are you going?"

"To fix things one step at a time."

"Starting with a shower?" Lena suggested.

"Sure." Kara said standing.

-00-

"Lena?" Alex asked confused as she opened her eyes.

"Alex. How are you feeling?" Lena replied.

"Okay." Alex said looking round. "Did Kara ask you to babysit?"

"I'm your friend Alex. You are in hospital. A visit seemed appropriate." Lena said. "But Kara was concerned about you being left alone."

"Alone? I have a whole DEO squad outside my room and I'm not even the target. It is Kara who should be careful."

"Well I have enhanced the security team at CatCo." Lena said.

"Thank you." Alex replied.

"You're welcome. I have also brought gifts."

"Gifts?" Alex asked.

"I thought you'd be bored so I bought a tablet preloaded with journal papers. But if you'd prefer more balloons and soft toys..."

"No, I think Brainy has those covered." Alex said.


	6. Chapter 6

As Alex opened her eyes she saw Kara looking down at her.

"Thought you had gone to get some sleep?"

"No, just to shower and change and submit an article." Kara said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Alex said before saying. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Kara asked.

"Looking guilty. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I was the target. I ignored the hate mail and placed you in danger."

"While you should have told me about the threats, you are not responsible for what they did."

"It's my fault you got hurt." Kara said. "I was so scared. I thought you were going to die and I felt so helpless." She added as a tear ran down her face.

"Kara, I'm okay." Alex said reaching out and taking Kara's hand. As she looked at Kara she asked. "Why are you frowning?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." Alex argued.

"Fine. I'm frowning." Kara conceded.

"Why?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Jump in front of the bullet. You shouldn't have, you could have been killed."

"You're my sister I'm always going to protect you." Alex said.

"You nearly died." Kara reminded her.

"I'm going to be okay." Alex said squeezing her hand tighter.

"You don't understand. You don't need to protect me." Kara said.

"Yes I do. There was no way to tell if that bullet was Kryptonite."

"Kryp….Kryptonite?" Kara asked.

"You don't need to lie anymore." Alex said.

"You know? When? How?" Kara asked happy and curious, but scared of what it might mean.

"For the last few weeks things haven't felt right. Then I was looking through an old mission report and realised I couldn't remember what I had written. So I started to look at video clips on the web and there were so many clips of Supergirl and me that I had no recollection of." Alex said. "Then I remembered the feeling of something being wrong started after the Truth Seeker. I'd asked J'onn to check my mind was okay and he said it was. But although I know there is a lot about his abilities I don't understand, I'm pretty sure he'd pick up holes in my memory, but he didn't. That meant either I was crazy or he was lying. So I guessed that he had wiped my mind to stop me revealing Supergirl's identity to the Truth Seeker."

"That's some impressive deduction."

"Well you did make me watch all of the old Miss Marple's you found." Alex reminded her.

"Miss Marple has nothing on you." Kara said. "But how did you figure out it was me?"

"The disguise is terrible, you both have a scar in the same place and you both pout in the same way." Alex listed. "The real mystery is why it took me so long to see it."

"Are you mad at me?" Kara asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Alex asked confused.

"For lying to you."

"I'm guessing I agreed to the mind wipe, or maybe suggested it?" Alex said.

"It was your idea." Kara confirmed.

"Then why would I be mad at you?" Alex asked. "If anyone should be mad it's you."

"Why?"

"Because I was so mean to you. Supergirl you."

"You didn't know it was me." Kara said.

"But it still hurt you." Alex guessed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who actually hurt you with my heat vision." Kara recalled. "Plus you literally just took a bullet for me. You have nothing to be sorry for." Kara said as the door opened and Eliza marched in, her posture one Alex immediately recognised.

"What were you thinking?" Eliza demanded.

"I-" Alex started unsure why or how she was in trouble.

"Not you. Your sister."

"Am I still high on morphine?" Alex asked confused. Ignoring her Eliza looked at Kara and asked.

"What were you thinking? Haven't we been through enough without this?"

"I was doing my job." Kara said.

"You made yourself a bigger target."

"They can't hurt me." Kara said. "And Alex and you are here being guarded."

"They are dangerous." Eliza said.

"Yes, but they are using normal weapons. They can't hurt me." Kara said causing Eliza to glance at Alex.

"I know who she is." Alex said. "But I have no idea what is going on."

"Your sister published another article attacking Ben Lockwood and the Children of Liberty."

"Kara-" Alex started, only she moved so fast she yelped in pain.

"Alex." Kara said concerned trying to ease Alex back onto the pillow.

"What were you thinking?" Alex asked, the pain making her grumpy.

"That I want to stop them and this is the best way."

"What if they shoot you in public and everyone sees the bullet doesn't hurt you?" Eliza asked. "Everything Alex and you have gone through will have been for nothing."

"I admit that I didn't think about that." Kara conceded.

"Did you think at all?" Eliza asked.

"Of course I did." Kara argued as the door opened again and Maggie marched in. Recognising her expression Alex said.

"If you are here to yell at Kara join the queue."

"I know none of you agree with what I did, but I wasn't going to do nothing. Supergirl may not be able to defeat them but that doesn't mean Kara Danvers can't. All I did was report the truth. If the Children of Liberty don't like the truth that says a lot about them."

"Kara, they are a hate group. Nothing they do is rational." Eliza reminded her.

"Well now Kara has kicked the hornets' nest I need to borrow her." Maggie said. "Don't worry, I won't let her out of my sight."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex is lying in hospital, you've just been really stupid and Eliza is mad at you, which I didn't think was possible, yet you seem happier than yesterday." Maggie said as she drove Kara through the city.

"Alex knows." Kara said.

"That Eliza is mad at you? Pretty sure the whole hospital does." Maggie said dryly.

"No, she knows who I am."

"You told her?"

"No she figured it out the day she was shot. That's why she asked to meet us." Kara said.

"And that's a good thing?" Maggie asked still not fully understanding the reasons behind the mind wipe.

"Since J'onn took her memories things have been different. We've been more distant. She disliked Supergirl as much as you did. Maybe now we can go back to how things were." Kara said hopefully. "I missed her."

"I get that." Maggie said. "But Kara I never disliked Supergirl, just her inability to follow procedure." She added as the two fell into a silence.

"Where are we going?"

"CatCo." Maggie said.

"Why?"

"Brainy is using Winn's old secret office to look into things."

"Why? Aren't the DEO computers better?"

"They are, but Colonel Haley is at the DEO." Maggie pointed out. "And no one including me trusts her."

-00-

"Kara!" Nia greeted warmly as Maggie and Kara entered the office. "How's Alex?"

"She's okay. She's staying awake for longer now and she figured out I'm Supergirl."

"That's great!" Nia smiled before seeing Brainy pull a face. "Isn't it?"

"It depends if Colonel Haley has ended her pursuit of Supergirl's identity. If she hasn't we may need to wipe her memory again."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Maggie asked.

"Hence my expression. Was it too subtle?" He asked trying to frown deeper.

"Where did you find him?" Maggie asked Kara.

"Long story." Kara said. "So what can I do to help?"

"We need you to look at some pictures and see if you recognise anyone." Maggie said handing Kara a pile of over two hundred photos. Within five seconds Kara had looked at all of them and was holding one out.

"Him, I know him." Kara said looking at the picture. "That's Steve."

"Steve?" Maggie asked.

"The delivery guy."

"Delivery guy?" Maggie pressed.

"He's been delivering packages to CatCo for years. He's really nice. Has two kids and a wife and -"

"Tried to kill you and shot Alex." Maggie reminded her as Brainy typed on a keyboard.

"He wouldn't. I mean it's Steve." Kara said disbelieving.

"Ah..." Brainy said.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Steve Lambert had a brother who was killed by the Daxamites. Since then he has been engaging with anti-alien organisations. He is also a former marine who was an excellent shot."

"Looks like we have our man. At least the first of them." Maggie said.

"You think there are more?" Kara asked.

"Well not until you published that article. Brainy show her her fan mail. I'm going to make an arrest."

"I would not class it as fan mail." Brainy commented. "The threats imply the writers are most definitely not fans."

"Does Alex really work with him?" Maggie asked Kara.

"Yes."

"How has she not killed him?" Maggie questioned.

"Um, Detective Sawyer." Nia called. "I know this isn't really my thing, but I've been thinking about Lockwood and what he has done, well not done. I mean Kara kind of accused him, without accusing him, of being responsible for the attempted murder of a human and well it seems like Lockwood always has an opinion so he is going to answer the accusation. He only has two choices. Either he defends what happens and proves he is a lunatic. Or he distances himself. The easiest thing to do is distance himself. But he's not done that, so maybe there are internal politics at play. If they are, maybe we can start a civil war." Nia said optimistically before quickly clarifying. "I meant a civil war within the Children of Liberty, not a civil war in America."

"Well if he does distance himself we may be able to use his reaction to get Steve to turn on him." Maggie agreed. "But first we need to get to Steve before anyone else does."

"Want some help?" Kara asked.

"Absolutely not. Stay here or go to the hospital." Maggie said. "Brainy don't let her out of your sight."

-00-

"Any news from Kara?" Alex asked when Eliza checked her phone.

"No. But there has been an arrest." Eliza said.

"By NCPD or the DEO, well FBI?" Alex asked.

"NCPD."

"That's good." Alex said.

"You don't trust Haley?"

"No. I can't figure her out. One minute I think she is full of ulterior and sinister motives, but then she does something, not exactly nice, but implying she might be okay. But that could be an act. Definitely safer not to trust her."

"For what's it worth I don't trust her." Eliza said. "And after what she made you do I will never like her."

"She didn't make me, just forced me down a path." Alex said. "The memory wipe was my idea."

"When did you get your memories back?" Eliza asked.

"I didn't. I just realised something was missing and figured it out." Alex said.

"So you are still missing your memories?" Eliza asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine."

"Alex, I know you are strong, but you don't have to be over this. It's okay to admit you are not okay." Eliza said. For a moment Alex said nothing. But then she looked at her mother.

"I feel like there is a part of me that is missing." Alex confessed. "A part I can never get back and it makes me feel hollow." She explained.

"I wish I could help you." Eliza said perching on the edge of the bed and carefully hugging Alex.

"This is helping." Alex said relaxing in her mother's embrace. Eventually she asked. "How hard has it been on Kara?"

"She feels guilty."

"I meant the mind wipe." Alex clarified.

"She feels guilty about that too." Eliza said. "But more than anything she's missed you and working with you."

"Did I really screw up this time?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you did what you thought was best to keep Kara safe. Just like you always do. From the way Kara described it you didn't have a choice." Eliza answered. After a few moments she added. "I know I have always told you to look after Kara but right now you need to focus on yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

"Kara what are you doing here?" Maggie asked annoyed as she saw Kara walking through the precinct.

"I want to talk to him."

"No." Maggie said.

"I need to know why." Kara went on.

"And I need a conviction." Maggie countered.

"Has he said anything?" Kara asked.

"Only that he did it."

"But not why?"

"No."

"Then let me talk to him. I know him. Well knew him and he was good. I can get through to him. We both know there is more to this than just him." Kara pleaded.

"He nearly killed Alex. What happens if you lose your temper in there? I won't be able to stop you doing what ever you want." Maggie pointed out.

"I won't lose my temper." Kara said.

"Kara, you are not exactly known for restraint." Maggie pointed out.

"I've changed." Kara said. "If I hadn't don't you think the who Children of Liberty situation would be different. Please. I need to speak to him."

-00-

"Steve." Kara said entering the interrogation room.

"Ka..Kara?" He replied, surprised by her presence.

"I hear you confessed."

"Yes."

"I didn't believe it. I mean I've know you for years. I know you are a loving father with two wonderful children. You aren't a murderer. When did you become so full of hate?"

"My brother raised me. He gave me everything and those aliens murdered him."

"Why me?" Kara asked trying a different tactic.

"You defended them."

"Them?"

"Aliens. You tried to make the city choose them over us. It couldn't go on. Aliens they're dangerous. They killed Sam, they could hurt my kids and Linda. I couldn't let that happen."

"So you chose to hurt a human proving humans are worse than aliens?" Maggie took over.

"I didn't want to." He said. He then looked at Kara. "You've always been kind. But you were helping aliens, making them strong. They said you were a collaborator. You had turned your back on humanity. That made you an alien, a traitor."

"And now you've nearly killed a federal agent." Maggie pressed. "Your kids will have to grow up knowing you were happy to kill humans."

"They said that...I can't." He said getting flustered.

"They who?" Kara asked.

"I can't. They'll kill them."

"Kill who? Is it your family? We can protect them." Kara said.

"Not from them." He said as he felt a pain in his head. "You are just a reporter. They are too powerful." He added holding his head.

"They who?" Maggie pressed.

"I can't." He said. "How are they here?"

"Who?" Kara asked looking round as Maggie had a flashback.

Suddenly jumping up Maggie opened the door and shouted.

"Get a medic."

Before one arrived though Steve collapsed, blood pouring from his ear.

"Steve!" Kara called rushing to his side. "His heart has stopped." She said using her hearing. "We have to get him to hospital."

"It's too late. He's gone." Maggie said as the door opened and more officers rushed in.

-00-

"Director Danvers." A familiar but very unwelcome voice said as the door opened.

"Out." Eliza said angrily.

"You must be Dr Danvers." Ben Lockwood said offering his hand.

"Out." Eliza repeated getting off the bed and approaching Lockwood.

"I understand that you are angry, but I want -"

"Out." Eliza repeated her voice loud enough to make the agents outside the door enter the room.

"Get him out of here now." Alex ordered.

"I just want to-" Lockwood tried again only for the two agents to take hold of either arm and pull him from the room.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked looking at Alex.

"Yeah." Alex said as Agent Jenkins and Holt re-entered the room.

"He's gone Ma'am." Jenkins said.

"And how did he get past you in the first place?" Alex asked.

"Well Ma'am he came with a letter from the President demanding we gave him access." Jenkins said.

"But we did check him for weapons." Holt added meekly.

"I don't care if the President comes here. The only people allowed in this room are Alex's friends and family." Eliza stated.

"Yes Ma'am." Jenkins instinctively responded before wondering why he was taking orders from her. However, as he looked back into her eyes he decided obeying was the better option and left with Holt.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked looking over to Alex.

"Me? I'm fine." Alex said.

-00-

"You okay?" Maggie asked as she drove Kara through the city.

"No. I feel so useless at the moment. People keep dying and good people are getting turned bad by individuals who have their own agendas."

"We will stop them." Maggie said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well for starters you are on the good side. And what the world needs now is hope and faith and you are good at making people feel that."

"I'm not feeling either of those at the moment." Kara confessed.

"Yet you chose to come here." Maggie said pulling the car over.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." Kara said.

"You don't have to." Maggie said.

"I know." Kara said getting out.

"Want me to come with you?" Maggie offered.

"No. I'll be fine." Kara said walking to the door.

"Mrs Lambert?" Kara asked when the door opened.

"What do you want?" Steve's wife asked paling. "I can't undo what he did."

"I know. I want to see how you are doing. I've lost people close to me too."

"You want to see how I'm doing?" She asked perplexed.

"I don't know all the details, but I do know Steve was a good man."

"He tried to kill you. He shot your sister."

"To protect you and your family." Kara said. "He was trying to explain when he was killed. I don't know the full story but I do believe Steve was good and things were happening that forced him to do what he did. And I promise you I will try to find out the truth. If you ever want to talk, here's my number." Kara said handing her a card before leaving the confused woman and walking back to the car.

"You okay?" Maggie asked as Kara got back in the car.

"I guess."

"She say anything?"

"No. But I gave her my number. Maybe in time she'll think of something."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I know what I want to do."

"What's that?"

"Fly Lockwood into space and drop him."

"But you won't?" Maggie guessed.

"No. But if I knew without doubt that Lockwood was behind it I probably wouldn't be so restrained." Kara said.

"You don't think he's behind it?" Maggie asked.

"The Elite want me, Supergirl me, to destroy the Children of Liberty. They could have staged it."

"Only the attack was on you Kara, not Supergirl." Maggie reminded her. "My money is on Lockwood."

"So's mine. But I can't act."

"You've changed." Maggie commented.

"I guess I felt I had to or I would get lost in the hate as well." Kara said. "Plus this whole thing is my fault. I antagonised Lockwood, I wasn't paying attention in the park and it was my carelessness and inability to follow orders that forced Haley on Alex. The person I should be mad at is me not Lockwood."

"Hold that thought." Maggie said.

"What's happened? Is Alex okay?"

"She's fine. But Ben Lockwood paid her a visit."

"Didn't the guards stop him?"

"No. But Eliza did."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex? Are you okay?" Kara asked rushing into the room.

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"I heard Lockwood got in."

"Mom got rid of him."

"Did you strong-arm him?" Kara asked.

"Again with the blood lust." Alex teased.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"Remember my 12th Grade grounding?" Alex asked.

"Which one?" Kara countered.

"The big one."

"The car one?" Kara asked.

"No, not that one."

"The party one?"

"Yeah that one." Alex said.

"Wow." Kara commented.

"Will you two please stop joking around and take this seriously." Eliza snapped.

"Sorry." Kara and Alex apologised.

"Do you think this is funny?" Eliza went on as the stress of the last few days caught up with her. "You could have died." She said looking at Alex before turning to Kara. "You both could have. What if they figured out who you were? There are weapons out there that can kill you. You have to take your safety more seriously." She then turned back to Alex. "And as for you, you have to stop throwing yourself in harms way." She then looked at both of them. "How do you think I would cope if I lost either of you?" She paused once more before saying. "I'm going for some air."

"Wait." Kara said. "Please don't be mad at Alex. It's my fault. I put her in this situation. It's my fault she got hurt and my fault you live at risk of being connected to me."

"Kara, you are not to blame for what happened to Alex." Eliza said, feeling bad for unleashing Kara's guilt. "But you both have to learn to not be so cavalier."

"We'll try." Alex assured her before choosing to change the subject and asked. "What happened with the suspect?"

"Remember Miner?" Kara asked before mentally kicking herself for possibly being tactless if Alex didn't remember.

"Lillian's henchman with the bomb in his head?" Alex recalled.

"Yeah. Same thing. Only we don't know who put the bomb there as it was detonated before he had a chance to tell us." Kara said.

"Us?" Eliza asked. "You were there?"

"Um, yeah." Kara confessed.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked hugging Kara.

"I'm fine." Kara said hugging her back. "It was a small bomb, no actual explosion." Trying to reassure her. "But Steve still died."

"You feel sorry for him?" Alex asked.

"He was a good guy. It sounded like he was forced into it. He was trying to tell us when he died." Kara explained.

"So what now?" Eliza asked.

"Steve was the shooter and there is no evidence to link him with anyone else. Plus there was a lot of pressure being applied to the PC to stop the investigation so the case is closed." Kara said before adding. "Officially anyway."

"Maggie is continuing?" Alex guessed.

"I didn't ask, bit it was inferred. And I will keep digging." Kara said. Seeing Eliza's frown she added. "I'll be careful."

"Make sure you are." Eliza said. "I'm going to get some rest. Stay with Alex."

"I don't like it when she's mad at me." Kara said as she sat next to Alex feeling guilty.

"I have no memory of her being mad at you growing up, is that because J'onn removed them or because it didn't happen?" Alex asked.

"Didn't happen. You always got the blame."

"That I do remember." Alex said before taking Kara's hand and saying. "Mom was right. What happened wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. You are always telling me to be more careful and to think things through and I never listen because I am practically invincible. But I'm also selfish and forget that those around me can get hurt because of my stupidity. I'm sorry."

"We can both be pretty stupid." Alex said as she noticed Ben Lockwood appear on the TV screen.

Frowning Kara reached over and turned up the volume.

"As you will be aware there was a recent shooting of a federal agent. That agent is the sister of a journalist who has picked sides and chose the wrong side, the alien side." Ben started. "Many will have felt betrayed by her actions and one man chose to take a stand. He took up arms, but forgot who the real enemy was and the federal agent was caught in the cross fire. As misguided as the reporter is, she can not be held responsible for what happened. We must remember that it is the aliens, the invaders, the would be conquerors, who deserve our hate. She should not be punished for being gullible and naive and neither should her family. So I ask everyone who sees the world with the same clarity as I do to focus your efforts on the aliens, not the misguided and-" He said until Alex turned it off.

"When I get out of here he is going to regret the day he became popular." Alex said.

"You can't do anything. If you do he'll become a martyr." Kara pointed out.

"I could lock him away and get J'onn to take his place." Alex countered.

"It wouldn't be fair on J'onn to be surrounded by all those haters." Kara argued.

"That wasn't a no." Alex replied.

-00-

"Do you ever go shopping?" Eliza asked as she looked through Alex's bare fridge and cupboards a few days later.

"Yes."

"For food?" Eliza pressed.

"Kara eats it all." Alex shrugged.

"That's unfair." Kara protested.

"I'm going to get some food. Try to stay out of trouble." Eliza said kissing Alex's head.

"I'll come with you." J'onn said seeing how concerned Alex and Kara were for Eliza's safety.

Once the door had shut Kara asked. "Can I get you something? Water? Blanket? Cushion? So-"

"Kara, please stop fussing. Come and sit next to me." Alex said.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kara said.

"You won't. Please come and sit down." Alex said. "You are acting weird again. Plus it kind of feels like you have been avoiding me for the last few days."

"I just... I'm sorry." Kara said sitting.

"For what?"

"You have given up so much for me and all I've done is take and then you nearly died for me and -"

"Kara, you have nearly died for me too."

"Yeah, but you always save me."

"Well I'm your big sister, that's kind of my thing."

"I'm serious Alex, I have all these powers but I never seem to use them to help you."

"Even if you saved my life once a week as Supergirl, you still won't do as much for me as you have as Kara Danvers." Alex said. "The only memories I have of you growing up are the ones where you aren't being alien. I can't begin to imagine how many memories of you I don't have any more. But the ones I do have of you, you saved me so many times by being Kara."

"Do you think you can get those missing memories back?" Kara asked.

"J'onn said he removed them." Alex said.

"Well we'll just have to create lots of new memories." Kara said.

"Or, maybe you can start to fill in the gaps." Alex suggested.

"All of them?" Kara asked.

"Unless you don't want to spend time with me."

"Of course I want to spend time with you." Kara said.

"Good." Alex said. "Can you get my laptop?"

"Um, sure." Kara said reaching over to the coffee table and picking it up.

"So you remember I said I had found lots of clips of me and Supergirl I didn't remember?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Kara agreed.

"Perhaps we can start going through them and you can fill in the details for me?"

"Okay." Kara said opening the lid.

"But no embellishing." Alex warned.

"I would never." Kara protested.

"And no saying I promised you potstickers."

"I'm a little offended." Kara replied.

"Why? You always manage to get the potstickers."

"So why would I need to lie about you owing me some?" Kara argued. "You are paranoid." As she held her finger over the mouse button. Just before she started she said. "Alex, no matter what you remember, I will always be there for you."

"I know." Alex said.

-The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to danverssisters for the prompt.


End file.
